


Rick

by falloutboyaf



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyaf/pseuds/falloutboyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whos back with ANOTHER shitty peterick fanfic???????<br/>me thats who. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rick

**Author's Note:**

> whos back with ANOTHER shitty peterick fanfic???????  
> me thats who. enjoy!

Patrick had met Pete only four days earlier. Pete gave him his number, and ended up picked him up at 5 o'clock that next Friday. Exactly. It was kind of weird how on time he was. Despite, Patrick walked outside, tugging at his loose tie slung over his neck, and Pete was leaning against the car.  
"Rickster," Pete said, looking him up and down with an approving expression. "You look nice."  
Pete on the other hand, didn't. He wore a leather jacket, with a ripped up white shirt under, and suede shoes.  
"Don't call me that. My name's Patrick. And next to you, anyone looks nice." He said, feeling suddenly overdressed. But seriously, did Pete walk out of a paper shredder or some shit?  
Pete laughed loudly, and got into the car, Patrick following.  
"Where are we going?" Patrick asked, suspicious, as Pete started to pull out of the driveway.  
"Cute little Italian place. You'll like it, don't worry."  
"You better hope." Patrick said, earning a grin from Pete. He wondered if he ever wasn't fucking smiling. He wondered if Pete would still go out with him tonight if he wiped that smile off his pretty little face.  
They sat silently, Pete with one hand on the wheel, the other dangerously close to Patrick's. And when they pulled into the driveway, Patrick was slightly disappointed, but mostly annoyed, that he hadn't touched him. He dismissed the thoughts as they walked in.  
It was pretty nice. Small, with lots of red decor, candles and fake flowers on each table, and dim lighting. It smelled like perfume. Overall, it was the epitome of romance, and it made Patrick want to walk out on Pete. Nonetheless, he took a seat in a corner.  
"Nice, huh?"  
Patrick spotted a bar. He wondered if Pete would mind.  
"It's fine." Patrick replied.  
Pete nodded, examining the place. "It's pretty romantic." He said, as if he read Patrick's mind. "Pretty good for a first date."  
"Yeah,"  
"So, Rickster. Tell me about yourself. What's your last name?"  
"Stump. And my name is Patrick, not Rickster."  
"Alright Von Strump."  
"Patrick."  
"Pattycakes."  
"Patrick."  
"Trickity."  
"Shut the fuck up." He huffed. No nicknames. Countless girlfriends had tried before. It was not happening. "I don't do nicknames."  
"I think I like Rickster the best still."  
"It's fucking Patrick."  
Pete looked up, eyes gleaming. Patrick really didn't even know why he was here, he just wanted to be an asshole, and yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. It seemed kind of messed up. He took a deep drink of water, staring longingly at the bar.  
Dinner came and went quickly. Pete kept talking, Patrick didn't say much, just ate for an excuse. Soon enough, Pete was walking him out.  
"Nice time, Rick." He said. His breath could be seen in the cold air.   
"My name is Patrick."  
Pete ignored him. "Come on, let's go."  
The car was warmer. Pete seemed focused on the road, not as talkative. It worried Patrick, so he leaned a little closer. They pulled up to his house in silence.  
"We're here."  
"Pete," Patrick huffed. "Stop the car."   
Pete killed the engine, pulling his keys out.  
"What's wrong? Cause you've spent all this time not shutting the fuck up, and now you have, so what's happened?"  
"No, just go inside, man. I'm alright." Pete said, smiling.  
"Shut up. There's something, dude."  
"You don't like me." Pete said, meeting Patrick's eye. "I mean, seriously. You haven't talked all night. I don't get why you came, Rick."  
And this was unusual. Okay, Patrick was kind of being a shithead, but this wasn't something Pete would do. From what Patrick learned in the short time he'd known him, this was not even close to what Pete would do.  
"Shut the fuck up Pete. And my fucking name is Patrick." He said.  
"See? It's that shit."  
"Seriously, shut up."  
"If you don't like me just tell me."  
"Stop it, Pete, right the fuck now."  
"I don't fucking get it!"  
Patrick didn't know what to say. Pete wasn't understanding. Because Patrick liked him. A fucking lot. But he hadn't ever been good at expressing feelings, or comforting people, obviously. Patrick struggled to get his seat belt undone, and Pete turned away, thinking he was about to leave. Once he got it off, he grabbed Pete's collar, forcing him closer, and looked at him for a moment, before leaning in to kiss him.  
Pete was surprised, unintentionally opening his mouth in shock, and Patrick used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. Pete was still, letting him do so, before moving his hand to Patrick's wrist, and suddenly kissing back, harder this time, and biting Patrick's lip. That made him pull his hand off, but Pete leaned in more, moving his body to face Patrick better, and putting his hands on the back of his neck, knocking Patrick's hat off in the process.   
A minute later, Patrick pulled back for air. He kept his eyes closed, worried, and slowly opened them. Pete was smiling wide, face lit up. Patrick grabbed his hat from behind him, and fitted it on, before speaking. All Patrick could think about was kissing him again, but this car was the worst possible place to do it. "Come inside."  
"Hell yeah." Pete answered breathing heavily, slipping out of the car. They walked swiftly up, and Pete pinched his ass as he unlocked the door.  
"Fucker!" Patrick said, pulling Pete inside, shoving the door closed, and going back in to kiss him. Pete put his hands on Patrick's hips, and they felt white hot. His heart was racing as he realized he'd never kissed a guy before Pete.  
He didn't have time to think, as Pete lead him up the stairs, and looked around for a bedroom. After finding Patrick's and switching the light on, he pulled him in, and began kissing him again, deeper this time. Pete threw off his jacket, tossing it on the floor, breaking the kiss. Suddenly, Patrick noticed how messy his room actually was.  
"Um, can I?" He asked, tugging Patrick's belt. Without much thought, Patrick nodded, then noticed the bulge in Pete's tight jeans. His breath hitched as Pete undid it, and placed the belt on the bed beside them, then he took off his own shirt, and returned to Patrick's lips. Pete's hand slid down to his zipper, and unbuttoned his jeans, smiling into the kiss. Patrick was blushing furiously, and decided that no, this was not happening.   
He shoved Pete off, who was confused.   
"No." Patrick said simply.  
"What? Did I- I'm sorry," Pete stammered, worried.  
"I've never done this."  
"That's okay, I don't mind." Pete replied. "Do you?"  
"Yeah, kind of," Patrick said, almost shamefully. "I'm sorry, but if you don't like it then-"  
"Hey, no," Pete replied, lifting his chin up softly like they were in some bad romantic movie. It made Patrick roll his eyes. "It's fine, I don't mind if you want to wait. I don't mind if you want to wait a year. I don't mind if you never want to. Just want you to be comfortable, Rick. But, you're okay with kissing, right?"  
"It's Patrick." He said shortly. "And yes. The kissing is good. Just, give me a bit. I haven't even dated a guy,"  
"Well, I'm honored to be your first boyfriend then." Pete replied, leaning in again to kiss him softly, and then buttoning up Patrick's jeans. "You got any movies? Or sweatpants I could borrow?"  
Suddenly, Patrick looked at him in a much softer light. It annoyed him for a little while, but when he saw Pete walk downstairs in Patrick's old pajamas bottoms, that went away. He walked happily towards Patrick before plopping down on the couch. Pete cuddled into Patrick, even though he was bigger than him, resting his head on his shoulder, and legs up on the couch, leaning into him. Pete gave Patrick a quick kiss on his cheek, before sitting up, laying down, and inviting Patrick to sit in front of him. Patrick did so, and Pete wrapped arm around him and nuzzling his neck behind him. Patrick got up to pull a blanket off a chair, and looked through a few movies. He picked out his copy of Rushmore, and slid it in, before turning out the lights and returning to Pete. Even though he didn't want to punch Pete in the face as much, the way he acted all cuddly and shit made that resurface a bit.  
"Shit, I love this movie." He said behind Patrick, head perked up on a pillow behind Patrick's so he could see. Pete kissed his neck, and Patrick made a happy noise.   
"I like you a lot." He decided  
"I really like you too, Rick."  
And this time, he didn't mind being called Rick.


End file.
